Promise Your Hero
by UgeheuerInDasFinsternis
Summary: Arthur knew that, after this, he would never see him again even behind closed eyes. "What is the point of living when the only light I had to this darkness is gone?" One-shot.


Here's my first one-shot. I randomly got the idea when me and my friend were looking at sad photos, so I had the urge to just write it without it turning into a 'monster'. Haha.

I'm pretty happy with it.

*Pats myself on the back*

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I only own this idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>What's in a name?<strong>

**That which we call a rose **

**By any other word would smell as sweet.**

"_Come on now, this is a promise with a hero! Where's your reply?" _

Arthur stared at the block of stone, standing high in the sky, reaching for the heavens. The ground below it still lacked the perfect dark green grass that he stood in. The dirt recently moved, covering the casket that now lie in the ground.

Arthur closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath and a whimper. The rain that fell from the gray sky masked his tears; he balled his hands into fists then looked up into the sky. Rain hit his cheeks and ran down his neck,

"You twit…" he whispered, the tears still falling down.

"YOU IDIOT!" He screamed as loud as he could, falling to the ground on his knees. "You idiot," he repeated, "why'd you have to be the hero?"

"_Arthur?"_

He punched the ground, again and again. Trying to get rid of the pain in his heart,

But nothing worked, the pain only increased. So he cried, burying his face in his hands and cried.

"_You promised. You mustn't cry."_

Arthur got up, wiped his tears but they kept falling. He walked backwards, one step at a time. His eyes locked on the name on that stone,

**Alfred F. Jones**

"I'm sorry," Arthur's voice cracked and he turned, going at a full on sprint.

He ran passed his car and out of the grave yard, he needed anywhere but here, he needed to forget that night.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur watched as Alfred fell to the ground, his lips covered in blood. <em>

"_Bastard," the American hissed, looking up at the Russian._

"_Alfred, don't do this! Save yourself!" Arthur shouted, he was tied to a large pole, blood dripping down his chin and onto his chest. _

"_Don't worry, Iggy. I'll save you," Alfred turned around for a moment, flashed a smile and winked at the Brit. _

"_No…" Arthur whispered,_

_The Russian glared down at the American, pulled his foot back and launched it at Alfred's stomach. Alfred choked and cried out when he felt his ribs cracking. He held his chest as he attempted to get up,_

"_Fucking commie bastard. I'll make sure you never touch my Iggy ever again," Alfred growled then coughed from the pain in his ribs. _

_Ignoring the pain, he pulled himself up, keeping an eye on Ivan so he doesn't pull anything. _

"_So pathetic, da," Ivan smiled, "Protecting him? What has he ever done for you? Hurt you? Lie to you?" He giggled, _

"_That doesn't matter, I love him," Alfred confessed and Arthur's eyes widened, _

"_No, NO!" He shouted when he saw the pipe Ivan was holding come down towards Alfred's head._

_The American dodged but it hit his shoulder and he fell down with a cry. _

_Holding onto his left shoulder, he opened one eye and stared up at the violet eyed creep. _

"_What," he gasped, "Is your problem? Why do you hurt people?" _

"_If they don't go after the sun. They are no different from dead. Even if they are still alive," Ivan whispered; a blank expression on his face once the smiled died. _

"_What does that even mean?" Alfred asked, spitting out blood,_

"_Your lover, da," he responded and circled Alfred, coming up to his face and using the pipe to put under the American's chin and lift, so he was looking into his eyes. Alfred bared his teeth, blood covering each of them and one of the front teeth were cracked, he continued, "He wallows in self loathing, looking forward to the night, searching for the darkness."_

_Ivan smiled, "If he cannot appreciate life, then he does not deserve to live it," _

"_You're…" Alfred swallowed thickly, "wrong,"_

"_Oh?" Ivan raised an eyebrow,_

"_What does it matter what they look forward to? At least he was searching for something instead of giving up all together. I don't agree with the hurt he forces on himself, but that is why I'm here! I bring the light to his darkness," Alfred whispered the last part, closing his eyes then opening them again, _

"_How noble of you," Ivan giggled, "But not good enough," he took the pipe and smashed it against Alfred's cheek. _

"_ALFRED!" Arthur yelled, stunned by his speech, "Please! Go! Don't be stupid, don't be a hero this time! I don't want you to die, I will be fine you twit!" He glared, pulling at the tape around his wrists; he could feel it coming loose. _

_Alfred didn't move, he was lying on his stomach, face on the ground, looking away from Arthur. _

"_Alfred…?" Arthur choked, _

"_He is not dead, yet," Ivan assured, showing him his childish smile, his violet eyes glinting in the small light._

_He kicked the American over; he was limp and didn't move. Arthur found that those blue eyes were closed, the glasses still covered them but one of the lenses has fallen out and the other was cracked. _

"_Alfred, wake up! Wake up, please!" Arthur tugged the restraints more, desperately trying to get out. Ivan circled around, blocking what he was doing from Arthur. _

_He heard the Russian pull out something and –_

_**BANG!**_

_Arthur's eyes widened in shock as his arms finally fell to his sides. What has he done…? After the loud gunshot, Alfred's eyes had opened and he jolted, blood dripped from his mouth and onto the cement. _

_Arthur got up, blue eyes watched him slowly as he walked up to the back of the Russian. He picked up one of the many knives that littered the floor, tears ran down his face. _

_He lunged at the large man and plunged the knife far into his back, right at the spine and winced when he heard Ivan cry out. _

_Ivan fell to the ground, his eyes opened and glaring at the Brit, but he couldn't move. _

_Arthur ignored him and fell to his knees by Alfred. He pulled him up into his arms and moves his hair out of his face as blood dripped from his chin and down his forehead. _

_Blood was spilling from his chest, coating his white shirt and bomber jacket… The same jacket he wore every single day. _

_He smiled up at Arthur, _why the hell are you smiling, you idiot? You're dying,_ Arthur thought. _

_Arthur choked on a sob as Alfred reached a hand up and gently stroked his cheek, _

"_I… love you, I-Iggy…" he spoke in barely a whisper, "I'm s-sorry…"  
><em>

"_Don't spe-eak like that Alfred… I-I'll get you out of here! I'll help you!" He scrambled to try his best and stop the bleeding,_

"_Will you… Promise me something?" _

_Arthur looked at Alfred in desperation, he refused to believe this was happening. _

"_Promise me… That you'll m-move on from this, okay? That you won't cry a-anymore…" _

"_I –I can't –"_

"_You can! Come on now, this is a p-promise with a hero! W-Where's your reply?" Alfred attempted a smile,_

"…" _Arthur couldn't reply, he bit his lip and closed his eyes,_

"_N-No, look at me…" _

_Arthur opened his eyes to see that gorgeous smile he lived for, _

"_I'll still be with you," he said, "I'll always be h-here… I'll always protect you…"_

"_You idiot… How can you?" Arthur spoke, a few more tears falling down, _I can't accept this.

"_I-I… L-lov—" he couldn't finish what he was saying as his hand that was on Arthur's cheek fell limp and the life in those bright blue eyes faded. _

"_Guh, hah…" His body started to fail at the sight of his eyes that are now both beginning to glaze over from death._

"_A-Alfred… Alfred, Alfred," he whimpered as he tightened his grip on the American. He grabbed a hold of the others hand that had fallen and gripped it softly. He was so cold… So very cold._

"_Please, take me with you… Alfred…" He sobbed as he closed his eyes. A familiar scream coming from his lungs, but feeling different. Feeling more **painful.**_

"_Please!"_

Don't leave me alone…

…..

_Two days passed, Arthur stood before the dug grave beside his little brother Peter. Many people were there; he looked up and looked into each of their eyes._

_Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Kiku, Berwald, Tino, Elizaveta, Roderich, Romano, Antonio, Heracles, and Matthew…_

_Arthur watched the tears fall down Matthew's face, he looked so much like his brother… _

_All of them stood before the grave in the ground as the drums played watching the 4 men carrying the casket over to the grave. _

_Arthur could hear Feliciano crying and being held back by his boyfriend, Ludwig, Gilbert had his hands over his eyes to keep from anyone seeing him cry and Kiku was looking straight forward as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. _

_The others were trying to be strong, but many were failing. _

_Alfred F. Jones, he was loved. Very loved, despite how obnoxious he was, he cared about everybody. He never left anyone out, helped them up when they fell. _

_All of them cared for him; he always managed to make them smile and laugh. _

_He helped Ludwig and Feliciano get together; he would put his index fingers on each side of Berwald's mouth and lift, trying to make him smile._

_He listened to everybody talk and when he wanted to talk; his voice rang loud and clear for everybody to hear. Although everybody got tired of his hero talk, he pulled through. Becoming their hero. _

_He had done something for all of them, earning their love and trust; he always had a smile on his face._

_He died at the age of twenty-one. _

_He died trying to save Arthur. _

_Arthur would have rather of him died than Alfred. But it's too late for that; they watched when the men slowly lowered the casket down into the grave. Arthur looked down at the casket and tried to imagine that it wasn't his Alfred that was lying lifeless inside it. He tried to imagine that he was at home waiting for him, or by his side right now, with a small smile as tears ran down from his eyes. _

_Arthur could almost hear him saying…_

"If only I was there… I could have saved him…"

_The four men began to shovel dirt into the grave; he couldn't stand the fact that the person he loved was being buried underground. That he will no longer hug him and tell him everything will be alright, he will no longer lift the guilt off of his shoulders when he's hurt somebody, he will no longer tell him he loves him, he won't be able to stand by Arthur's side, or laugh with his brother and Gilbert, or pretend to flex his muscles when Ludwig was around… He will no longer be able to do anything. _

_Arthur saw Ludwig sniff and choke on a sob as tears threatened to pour over, he felt his own eyes prick from the need as well… But he won't, he will stay strong. If not for himself, then for the fact that this man had risked his life to save Arthur's. _

_His grave was set up, his name, __**Alfred F. Jones,**__shone on the grey rock; Arthur closed his eyes, and then heard his voice;_

"May he rest in piece,"

_Arthur turned around and saw only Matthew standing there, his eyes red from crying, they were the only ones there. All the others left as it started to get dark and begin to rain. _

_He watched the Brit for a moment before nodding and turned around, disappearing into the downpour. _

_Arthur looked up to the sky, closing his eyes from the rain drops. He finally let himself cry, he couldn't hold it any longer._

_He sunk to his knees and caressed the stone with his name on it._

"_This can't be happening…" he whispered._

"I'm sorry, Iggy."

_He rubbed his left eye and lay down onto the ground by the grave and closed his eyes._

* * *

><p>Arthur fell to the ground when his legs finally stopped moving. He could hear the ocean, a few more steps and he could see it but his body refused to move.<p>

His legs were numb, each breath hurt and his lungs complained as he heaved. The rain continued to pour,

"_Arthur?"_

"What do you want? Leave me be!" Arthur shouted, balling his hands into fists then relaxing them, he looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Why is he hearing his voice?

"_I told you I'd always be here."_

"It isn't enough, you bloody twat! This isn't enough; I don't want to just hear your voice!" He said, he kept looking,

"_I'm sorry, it can't be helped,"_

"If you wouldn't have tried being the hero for one goddamn time, you'd still be here!"

"_And you wouldn't be,"_

Arthur opened his mouth and closed it a few times, not able to think of anything to say. Alfred would probably be feeling like he is now if he died instead,

He fell backwards, lying on his back and closed his eyes, pretending Alfred was there. His eyes shot open when he felt something touch his hands that were lying above his head.

He craned his neck to look and saw Alfred staring back at him, also lying on his back, his hands were above his head as well, holding onto the Brit's.

"_I'm here,"_ Alfred tried again, _"I'm not going anywhere,"_

"Is this a dream?" Arthur whispered,

"_I hope not. If you are, don't wake up… I don't want to die," _He said softly, whispering the last part as a few tears ran down his cheeks,

Arthur watched him, "I'd sleep forever if it meant you'd be mine…" Alfred looked at him for a moment, sadness deep in his eyes, making those blue eyes a dull grey.

"_Remember your promise, no more crying," _then he disappeared.

Arthur stared at where Alfred was before he faded, his hands were still warm from where the American had touched him.

He swallowed, moving his right arm to cover his eyes as he grinded his teeth to keep from crying but it was so hard.

He was finding it hard to keep quiet, to keep from screaming and spouting profanity towards Alfred, knowing he probably wouldn't even hear it.

But he kept quiet before he removed his arm from his eyes and looked up at the sky, searching for the heavens,

"Take care of him," he said, knowing damn well after this he was never going to see Alfred, even in behind closed eyes.

He slowly got up, feeling the ache in his legs and side.

But he ignored it and continued up to stand. He walked forward until he was at the edge of the cliff and looked down into the raging ocean. Rocks reached for him from the water, daring him to jump.

Each wave came up and licked at the side of the cliff, telling him to take one more step.

The wind blew his hair in every direction, his eyes red and glossy from the tears he shed running here; his cheeks were flushed from being soaked and cold.

He stared at the water and rubbed his left arm, nervous.

"_Don't you even dare," _he heard a whisper right by his ear but when he looked, no one was there.

The wind and ocean were taunting him, playing with him, showing him what he couldn't have. What was gone.

_What is the point of living when the only light I had to this darkness is gone?_

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Everything seemed to stop, it was so quiet as he felt the wind fly pass him as he fell.

He felt as though he was flying, a small smile splayed on his lips as he hoped he could see Alfred one last time.

He kept his eyes screwed shut and heard the roaring of the waves become closer when he finally hit the water.

He opened his eyes when he was under, the moon shining through the surface and giving him a little light as he sunk.

He reached for the surface but didn't move more than that, he didn't want to, couldn't.

He saw Alfred, he swan from the surface, his wheat blond hair moving with the water, almost floating as he swam to Arthur.

He reached his hand out towards the hand Arthur had reached towards the surface,

His blue eyes full of panic,

He grabbed onto the Brit's hand, but he couldn't feel it. All feeling was lost,

"_I can't save you. Arthur, please!" _He begged but Arthur only opened his mouth, air bubbles floating up as he mouthed,

_I'm sorry._

Alfred shook his head and swam closer to the other blond and pulled him into his arms, holding him close as they both floated down, further from the surface.

It was getting darker, harder for Arthur to see and his lungs burned from lack of air.

"_I love you, Arthur, forever. I will never leave you, now that I have you,"_

He pressed his lips to the Brit's, and pulled him up a little, away from the body that kept going to the bottom of the ocean.

Hand still reached out, eyes slightly open but glazed from drowning.

Alfred didn't look at the body, he only looked at Arthur.

The green eyed man, the Englishman with huge eyebrows, Alfred chuckled a bit,

Although still underwater, he held Arthur close,

"_Iggy, I can finally hold you,"_ he whispered,

Arthur pulled back slightly and smiled,

"_I'm sorry I never said it back. But I love you, you stupid twit,"_

"_Promise me that you will never leave,"_

"_I promise," _He tightened his grip on the American, they stayed underwater, their hair moving with the current, clothes floated along with them, _"My love, my Alfred, my Hero."_


End file.
